


In Need of Coffee

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"havemy_heart" prompted on <i>Free For All</i> Day: any, any, "You call this a cup of coffee?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Coffee

It was entirely too early for a murder scene the likes of what he was looking at, especially after he and Fornell had been up half the night with a bottle of bourbon. 

Gibbs looked around and growled, "Where's my coffee?"

"McGee is on his way with it," Tony called from where he was laying looking under a bus.

Biting his tongue, he resisted the temptation to growl at DiNozzo again. But he really needed his coffee.

"Here Boss." 

Turning around he saw McGee with a container full of take out cups. Grabbing the biggest one, he took a sip and immediately sit it back out. "You call this coffee?"

"Sorry Boss it's the best I could find."

Sucking it up, Gibbs took another drink of the coffee that was no better than swill and prayed the caffeine would kick in.


End file.
